


不收嗟来之兔 C11

by Ancol_LJ



Category: BTS同人文
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancol_LJ/pseuds/Ancol_LJ





	不收嗟来之兔 C11

11.  
田柾国趴在闵玧其的胸前喘息，感受着黏腻的吻从眼角延伸到耳畔，闵玧其托着他屁股往上顶了顶，舌尖向下灵活地绕着喉结打圈。他抱着闵玧其的头，只能看见雕花的瓷砖，上面倒影着两副纠缠的躯体。  
闵玧其将田柾国胸前的泡沫均匀推开，往四周涂抹，手法如同制作奶油蛋糕，然后在奶油蛋糕上点缀草莓，像偏执狂一般，必须左右对称，密密麻麻。  
田柾国有点难耐的呻吟，闵玧其正在戏弄他的乳尖，含在嘴里用牙齿磨，放开时足足充血涨大了一倍。  
“玧其哥，疼。”田柾国双手捧起闵玧其的脸讨要亲吻，小声委屈，一双眼睛俨然成了红宝石。  
“谁让你不乖。”闵玧其抓住田柾国的手，慢慢引导着他拉开裤链，可是沾满沐浴液的手太过湿滑，好几次都拉不下来，闵玧其原本就低沉的烟嗓更加喑哑，“不乖的孩子都要受到惩罚。”  
闵玧其抱起田柾国进了浴缸，脱下裤子，硕大的性器弹跳出来，田小兔一下子捂住眼睛。  
闵玧其笑，一个一个掰开田柾国的手指，看到眼神躲闪的兔子真是可爱极了，忍不住拉着他的手按在硬挺上，田小兔惊呼，“怎么这么大呀……”继而又充满疑惑地拿手比划了一下，问，“能进去吗？”  
“试试？”  
“嗯……”田柾国点头，过了几秒又摇摇头，有点瑟缩，刚才说“要”的勇气消失不见了，紧张地结巴，“不……不太想试。”  
闵玧其强势地把田柾国箍进怀里，借助水的润滑将手指伸进后穴，“会很舒服的。”  
“真的？”田柾国感受到异物入侵，不安地扭动身体，再次向闵玧其确认，“会舒服吗？”  
“会的，相信我。”闵玧其又伸进去两根，指腹轻一下重一下地按压内壁，其实他也没经验，只不过被情欲冲坏了头脑，择日不如撞日，他想立刻把这兔子就地正法。  
田柾国双腿绕在闵玧其的腰上，刚好方便让坚挺对准在入口，闵玧其缠着田柾国湿吻，嘴里还念念有词，“相信我…信我…”手上一用力，握住田柾国的腰，猝不及防将坚挺送了进去。  
“信……信你个鬼啊！”田柾国大叫出声，眼泪一下子被逼了出来，即使有水的润滑，但闵玧其的尺寸还是太大了，疼痛在所难免。闵玧其赶紧停下来安慰，吻去兔子的泪水。  
“你……你能不能出去…呜…”田小兔不停抽噎，哽咽着哀求，可是没见动静，反而体内的东西又涨大了一圈。田小兔瞪大眼睛，一脸不可思议，闵玧其只好表示摊手无奈，谁叫兔子楚楚可怜的样子太能激发兽欲了。  
“乖，马上就好了。”闵玧其技巧性地抚慰田柾国的阴茎，张弛有度，揉捻收紧，用十几年自炊人的手速对付一个毛头小子实在是绰绰有余。田柾国眼神逐渐涣散，闵玧其慢慢将伸下一部分往里推，手上动作还是不停，直到田柾国的性器顶端开始冒出晶莹，闵玧其终于完全进入忍不住抽动，无意间顶到某一点，田柾国双脚一下子绷直，顶端射精，后穴随之缩紧，夹得闵玧其也差点失守。  
抽送的节奏瞬间加快，进出也越来越顺利，激烈的动作拍击水花，泡沫溅得满地都是。田柾国闭上眼睛像是在云端驰骋，耳边传来一声嘶吼，是闵玧其播种了第一把种子。  
为了不让田柾国着凉，闵玧其忍着下体不适为他擦干身体，扔回床上。新一波亲吻随及而至，填满红紫的空隙，田柾国有些累了，想躲开攻击却被闵玧其拦住。  
“想逃？”  
“玧其哥，我想休息一下。”  
“想休息可以，但是……”闵玧其也不知道是多年禁欲让他一下子爆发了还是这兔子对他的诱惑力太大，竟然冒出让田柾国为他口交的想法，并且付诸实践了。  
他将性器贴到田柾国嘴边，哄骗着让他含住，温暖的口腔更加让人晃神，田柾国也是无师自通，伸出舌尖从根部往上舔，用牙齿轻轻咬。  
“对……就是这样…很好…很————啊！！”闵玧其一声痛呼捂住命脉，中间部位有点破皮，好像是被田柾国的门牙磕到了。  
田柾国也清醒了，慌忙道歉，“玧其哥，对……对不起！！没事吧！要不要紧啊！”  
“没……没事，”闵玧其憋着痛，紧要关头还在安慰田柾国，让他拿出手机打金硕珍电话，碰巧金硕珍路上堵车刚到门口，接到田柾国带着哭腔的电话连忙冲进屋里。  
只见赤裸的两人，一个捂住下体表情僵硬，一个上蹿下跳不知所措。  
“硕珍哥！玧其哥受伤了！！快送他去医院！！”  
“好！我这就给南俊打电话！”  
金硕珍丝毫不含糊，直接让南俊在急诊室安排了病床，让田柾国帮忙一起套了件衣服，背起闵玧其就往楼下冲。等开到医院，金南俊急匆匆地过来接应，立刻给闵玧其检查，可是仅仅过了几分钟，场面360度大逆转，金南俊握着听诊器笑得满脸通红，金硕珍早已趴在地上，就差没背过气去。闵玧其坐在床上抿紧嘴，眼神恶狠狠地盯着双金。  
“没事哥，就是破点了皮。”金南俊擦擦眼角的泪花，“我去把病床的取消一下，顺便去给你拿点外伤药。”  
闵玧其翻身下床，下体已经不痛了，可是心在滴血！！！  
“玧其啊，你的走路姿势怎么怪怪的，要不要紧啊？”金硕珍故意问，问完又开始笑。  
闵玧其凶神恶煞地回头瞪了他一眼，对旁边田柾国招招手，这不看不知道，一看发现田柾国居然也在笑，心里更是火大，这一个两个的，还有完没完了！  
“玧其哥，谁让你欺负我的。”兔子两只眼睛笑成了弯月亮，朝闵玧其吐吐舌头。  
行！君子本不该收嗟来之食，可我偏偏自作孽不可活，这兔子我能不能不要了！！！


End file.
